


Wonderland

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Poetry, Rabbit Hole, Rhyming, Roses, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about the wonders, mystery, and danger of Wonderland. It's not hard to understand, A place called Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

Once upon a time, there was a land,  
Where impossible dreams were not banned.  
All the colors—especially blue.  
Rainbow and periwinkle, too.

A potion to make you grow smaller.  
A cake to make you grow taller.  
Giant mushrooms and talking flowers.  
Don't underestimate anyone's power.

The caterpillar—a vibrant blue—  
Knows more about yourself than you do.  
An evaporating cat leads you astray,  
You need to keep those bread-and-butterflies at bay.

You see, the tea parties are all quite mad.  
They never follow a certain fad.  
Flying cups and airborne teapots,  
Careful—the scones are hot!

White roses instead of red,  
We must paint them or it's off with our heads!  
The Queen of Hearts shows no pity,  
She will win the game because it is her city.

So, let's fall down the rabbit hole,  
And let go of the madness in our soul.  
It's not hard to understand,  
A place called Wonderland.


End file.
